


The Benjamin and Sawyer chronicles

by ratboijoob



Series: Joob's OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABA, Ableism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Boyfriends, Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Sensory Overload, Stimming, mlm, quiet hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboijoob/pseuds/ratboijoob
Summary: My original characters named Benjamin and Sawyer. Prolly just one shots honestly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Joob's OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649011
Kudos: 8





	1. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin is having a rough day and Sawyer is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - sensory overload, mentions of 'quiet hands'

As soon as Benjamin woke up, he knew it was going to be a bad day: the birds chirping outside seemed far too loud, none of them singing the same song, their sounds seemingly fighting for whose should be heard by Benny; his usually comforting long hair seeming to itch his already sweaty and uncomfortable skin, making him want to pull it out; the duvet on top of him seeming to hold him down like a ton of bricks.

He wildly kicks off the duvet rather erratically, tying his hair up into a messy bun before putting his noise cancelling headphones on. He curls up into a ball and presses his fingernails into the pale skin of his arms as an attempt to ground himself, rocking quickly. The rocking helps, he notices as he attempts to calm his breathing. He can't help but to feel guilty for allowing himself to stim. _'Quiet hands.'_ His brain helpfully reminds him.

Through his racing mind, he tries to think of what could help him. _'Sawyer.'_ He thinks almost immediately, getting out his phone and sending a short message to his lover reading, [Bad day. Come over?] Most of his messages are 'short but sweet', as Sawyer would often say, adding a quiet 'like you.' to the end - that would earn a glare from Benjamin.

It didn't take long for his boyfriend to reply, [On my way baby xxx]. Benjamin throws his phone across the bed without replying, moving to sit in front of the door. He resumes rocking, making sure to stop digging in his nails because people don't like it when he does that for some reason.

After what felt like a year to Benny, there was a knock at the door which made him jolt. He stands up, pulling his headphones off and opening the door quickly, rocking on his feet instead. He feels some relief as soon as he sees his boyfriend. The man he loves looks down at him with a soft smile and just as softly says, "hey, Benji," only Sawyer is allowed to call him that. Benjamin manages a small smile, stepping aside so that Sawyer can enter the boy's apartment.

He strolls into the living room, and then into the room that was intended to be Benjamin's study/office place for university but he changed it into a much needed quiet place with help from Sawyer and his friends. It's a sound proofed room with soft carpets and all of his favourite things. He practically rag dolls into the corner he has filled with blankets and pillows, thankfully Sawyer had followed Benny as intended and sits down next to him.

"Hello dear." Sawyer says.

"Hi." Benny forces out.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Is it anything I can help with?" He tries, earning only a whimper from Benny who can't currently handle that many questions. "Sorry, Darling. Do you know what's wrong?"

Benjamin nods. Sometimes Benjamin will get frustrated or upset about something and not even know what.

"Do you feel comfortable telling me?"

Another nod. "Too much." Benny manages.

"Alright, would you like a hug?" His boyfriend asks.

After some hesitation, he speaks up, "would you like a hug?" Benjamin repeats in confirmation because yes, he would quite like a hug.

Sawyer isn't sure if that's confirmation so he asks, "I'm going to hug you, okay?"

"Okay."

Sawyer wraps his soft arms around Benny in a comforting hug and Benjamin melts into it, taking in his boyfriend's scent gratefully. He bonelessly slouches into the warm embrace, bathing in the warm feeling that spreads through his chest. _'Safe.'_ Benny thinks happily.


	2. Christmas is hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer and Benji go to Benjamin's family for Christmas dinner and ableism ensues.
> 
> TW - self injury, meltdown, ableism, mild homophobia, slurs, mentions of ABA 'quiet hands'

It was Christmas day and Benjamin could not be any less excited. He had tried everything to get out of this but he's not the best at lying and his mother insisted he came to the family dinner; he reluctantly agreed on the condition he gets to take his boyfriend with him and his mother, ever the supportive woman she has always been, agreed enthusiastically.

And that is how Benjamin ended up awkwardly wedged between his aunt (his mother's sister) on his left and Sawyer on his right. To his delight, at the furthest head of the table from Benjamin sits his father and those related to him generally stayed at his half - this was comprised of his father's mother and his two brothers, one of which has a daughter of his own. On Benjamin's half of the table sat his mother at the other head of the table, his aunt, and his grandfather and grandmother.

Benji can't exactly be considered close to most of his family, especially his father's side. He was already expecting him and his cousin to be the centre of attention, he just hoped she took the spotlight but since she seemed quite satisfied clicking away at something on her phone. He was dreading the small talk before it even began,

"So, Benjamin, how's school?" His aunt asks in that baby voice that people use on him a lot.

"Okay." He answers but he must have said something wrong because she gave him a strange look.

Sawyer, his beloved, helped him out by whispering "elaborate," into his ear.

"Oh... Um, Sawyer keeps me company a lot as well as the others and I have good grades."

"And I assume Sawyer is your little friend here."

"Boyfriend," Benjamin, Sawyer, and Benji's mum all correct.

This caused a silence to drift across the table, which confused Benjamin. Why would he take a friend to a family dinner? And, why did it matter? He studied their expressions, mostly hesitance and disgust, he thought.

"Well, that's cuz of the whole retard thing right?" His uncle, the deadbeat who's ex-wife got a restraining order on him, 'asked'.

This also confused Benji, what does autism have to do with him having a boyfriend?

"What?" Sawyer asked for him, though the rare harshness of his tone makes him startle a little. Though his beautiful, considerate lover silently apologised by running a hand over his back, soothing him instantly.

"Well he can't know what's wrong with it, right?"

" **He** is right here, he's autistic not stupid. How very fucking dare you insinuate he doesn't know how he feels." Sawyer kept his voice at a steady volume, soft and calm as always as to not startle Benji, playing with his hair now.

"How am I supposed to know?? The spag doesn't even have the brains to hold a conversation or go out to an actual restaurant!" His uncle was less considerate with his volume.

The sudden loudness made Benji flinch and flap his hands. He wanted his earphones or a stim toy but then he'd be proving his uncle's point. Suddenly the already present noises got a whole lot louder and even though it wasn't that loud in reality, Benjamin didn't know what to focus on because they were all there and he couldn't get away from this and he needed the stupid collar of his stupid polo shirt off of his neck and he needed the unfamiliar, uncomfortable fabric off of his back and there were too many foods with too many smells and he could feel the lingering taste of whatever he had ate last still on his tongue and the hardness of the chair and he needed to go-

A voice cut through, something to focus on, "Ben, quiet hands, remember?" His father. Now he was angry and overwhelmed, all the memories of what his father put him through with that shitty therapy that was designed to 'fix him' which really just made him angry and have no idea how to cope.

He wanted to argue and tell his father off but all he could manage was a distressed groan as he curled up. Too much, everything was too much. And why were they yelling? Everything blurred at the attack of sounds and smells and tastes and touches. And oh fuck who was grabbing him? Why were they grabbing him? Let him go. He yelled out and kicked wildly, not hitting anything. Why did his head hurt so bad? Was that blood he tasted? People were saying things but he didn't understand what.

And then he was off the ground, in someone's arms and the sounds were fading into nothing but footsteps and heavy breaths. There was a strong smell - a familiar one. He stilled and attempted to get more of it, burying his face into soft and familiar fabric. How was it that this person wore his favourite fabric and he didn't? He was back on the ground, sitting somewhere, still in... Sawyer's arms. That's who it was. The comforting words and firm hug confirmed it. He was okay.

After God knows how long of breathing in Sawyer's scent and listening to him talk to himself, the words still not really processing but then again he was zoned out - Sawyer almost definitely knew he wasn't paying attention but his boyfriend's voice always helped him calm down - his mother interrupted, telling the two that they're free to go if they please. He does please. He's not going back in there. He pulls away from his boyfriend to sign, 'leave.'

When they return home (Sawyer's flat), Benjamin gets Sawyer's hoodie and much deserved cuddles (while holding an icepack to his head because he seemed to have hit himself a few times).


End file.
